


Hell is Empty; All the Devils Are Here

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No amount of guilt can change the past and no amount of worrying can change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Empty; All the Devils Are Here

I'd rather be physically hurt than emotionally, because you can put a band-aid on your finger, but you can't put one on your heart.

January 23, 2017

  "How do the jury find the defendant?"

  "We the jury find the defendant...guilty on all charges."

  "The state of New York thanks you for your service."

*

  "I ain't going to jail!!! I ain't! Barba you gonna pay for this one. Watch your back and remember my name. Remember me, Barba because I'm coming for you!"

* * *

February 11, 2017

  The door to the Captain's office burst open to reveal a disheveled Rafael Barba. The Captain herself was surprised by the disarray of the A.D.A. Instead of the normally immaculate counselor a new more chaotic man stood in his wake. This man had only half of his shirt tucked in and his tie hung loosely around his neck, while his usually perfect hair stuck up in more places than one could count. All together he looked a mess, but there was no way for Captain Benson to know that it was because he had left his sixty-three year old mother who had recently broken a hip with his two month old son. The Captain couldn't have known that he had gotten into an argument with his wife about going grocery shopping with their four year old daughter because they had been receiving anonymous threats since the trial. The Captain couldn't have known that his beautiful, stubborn wife had gone anyway. There was no way for the Captain to even know he had a wife because A.D.A Barba was a steel trap at work. The key that could possibly reveal anything about his domestic life had been thrown away to never be seen again. So in the end no one could have known the reason for Barba's state.

  "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I want to charge two young parents with reckless endangerment of their young son. They left him at a rest stop after getting into a martial dispute. Yes, that is all I wanted to talk to you about and I know you don't..."

  Benson was interrupted by Fin running into the room. "Olivia, we need to go the hospital. A woman was found unconscious and bloody behind Westside Market on Broadway. A young girl was found with her, but seems unharmed."

Rafael's face paled and he rushed out of the room so quickly that he left his jacket even though it was February in New York City.

*

Olivia Benson arrived at the Hospital with Fin tagging her. They asked a nurse if they could speak with the Doctor who was taking care of the girl from Westside. The nurse happily obliged and the doctor came out to the front desk to talk to the partners.

  "Hello detectives how are you two today? I imagine you are here for the young woman who was brought in here earlier. The woman has bruising to the larynx and a laceration stretching from her right eye to her mouth along with a broken wrist and ripped vaginal tissue, but she is just waking up. Her husband just arrived not too long before you and is in there with their daughter. You are welcome to go in at any time."

  After nodding their thanks to the doctor they opened the door that they were directed to by the nurse only to come across the biggest surprised of their careers thus far. A.D.A Rafael Barba was sitting in the hospital chair with a sleeping girl on his lap. His hand was clutching the young woman's hand as he spoke to her in rapid Spanish. Both had tears rolling down their cheeks. The woman in question was beautiful. Her high cheek bones and pouting lips along with her light green eyes set off her tan complexion showing her Hispanic heritage.

  "Lo siento mucho! Lo siento mucho!" Rafael repeated over and over.

  "No es tu culpa!" The woman replied.

  She suddenly looked up and her eyes widen to a deer a in the headlights look as she saw the two detectives. "Mi amo." She nodded her head towards them and Barba turned to see two people that he had known and worked with for at least five years.

  His normally stoic face was like a mirror breaking. Pieces were shattering everywhere and there was no way to put them back together again. "Barba," Olivia couldn't say anymore.

  She was shocked as well as horrified that this had happened to Barba's wife. Before she could try to get more out the little girl in Barba's arms started to writhe around as if some pain. Suddenly a scream burst out of her mouth startling everyone in the room. Her familiar green eyes popped open and she turned inward clinging to to her father. It was easy to see the features that the daughter shared with her parents. 

"Papi soy miedo.Es Mami ok? som los hombres malos vovler?" The little girl's eyes shone with unshed tears.

  This time the mother spoke up. "Mi bebé, Papá le portect nos de los hombres malos."

  While Fin could not understand the Spanish, Benson could and it broke her heart. The girl seemed unconvinced, but before she could voice her concerns the hospital door opened to reveal an older women who was familiar to Benson. It was Barba's mother and she was holding a baby with a tuft of black curly hair on his small head. Barba's wife held her hands out for her son and her wish was granted silently.

  "We need time right now. We will speak with you all later, but since she has already done the ra-rape kit we just need family for now. I can explain later, just not now." The counselor looked Clouse to tears again, so the two detectives left him with his family.

  The stopped right outside of the door and turned to each other. They bother had the same thoughts. A.D.A Barba had a secret life that no one knew about and now his wife was a victim of the exact thing he tried to stop for a living. What was happening?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter. I'm sorry this is unedited and my first fic. Names come out in the next chapter. Thanks.
> 
> Lo siento mucho=I'm so sorry  
> No es tu culpa=It's not your fault  
> Mi amo=my love  
> Papi soy miedo. Es Mami ok? Son los hombres malos volver.=Daddy I'm scared. Is mommy alright? Are the bad men coming back?  
> Mi bebé, Papá le portect nos de los hombres malos.= My baby, daddy will protect us from the bad men.


End file.
